thesoundoffearfandomcom-20200214-history
Do You Like Scary Movies?
"Do you like scary movies?" '' ''"What's the point? They're all the same. Some stupid killer stalking some big-breasted girl who can't act who is always running up the stairs when she should be running out the front door. It's insulting." '' ''-Ghostface and Sidney Prescott "Scream" Do You Like Scary Movies is the third episode of the horror series, The Sound of Fear, which was adapted from an original novel and later movie script written by JamesonOTP. Episode Sumary After an attack on Mike, River, Billy, and Larissa, the news soon gets out that there may be two killers. Soon, it's hard for anyone to trust anyone. Larissa works hard to clear Evan's name because she feels deep in her heart that he's not the killer. Jayden works to pick up the pieces after having to close down The Coffee Shelf, which was her very livelihood and finds herself unexpectedly in the arms of Clare. River and Billy seek out Jesse, feeling he may know something and can possibly be an asset to them. Meanwhile, Mike, Larissa, Billy, and River all begin to be taunted by the killer, who has decided it would be much more fun to let them live and toy with them a little bit. Established Characters *Larissa Oliver (Created by JamesonOTP) *Billy Davenport (Created by JamesonOTP) *River Wahlzman (Created by ClevanOTP) *Jayden Eva (Created by CharyssaOTP) *Mike Saunders (Created by JamesonOTP) *Adrian Stark (Created by Camsay) *Eddie White (Created by Fallin') *Jesse Clyde (Created by Southern Swag) Soundtrack Trivia *The episode is named after a Scream quote *There will be no deaths in this episode Episode Tagline The Killer Knows Their Deepest Secrets... Episode Evan James sat in the dark, damp, cramped room that was the interrogation room. Detective Saunders paced in front of him, Mike sat to his left. Mike raised a glass of water to his mouth and took a sip, not taking his eyes off the frazzled fifteen year-old boy. “All I am asking is for your whereabouts the night before last,” Detective Saunders said. Evan shook his head in desperation. “I already told you everything!” Detective Saunders slammed his hands down on the table. “Don’t lie to me, boy! I want the truth and I want it now!” “I told you the truth!” Evan shouted, tears streaming down his face. “Why did you kill your friend, Evan? Huh? Did he make a move on your girlfriend? Or was it a little spat between friends over something like a videogame? Tell me, Evan. Make it easier on yourself.” “Geez, Pat,” Mike said. “He’s just a kid.” “He’s just a kid?” Pat asked, turning toward Mike. “The Melendez brothers were just kids. Marty Puccio was just a kid. They all were also cold hearted murderers.” “Is it wrong for me to see the flaws in your comparison?” Mike asked. “Marty Puccio was hardly cold hearted. The guy he helped murder beat and sexually assaulted Marty, raped Marty’s girlfriend and Marty’s girlfriend’s best friend, forced Marty to turn tricks with other guys, and made Marty and his friends’ lives a living hell. Marty killed him out of fear and desperation.” “Marty Puccio is still a killer and he got the death penalty,” Pat said. “All the same in my book.” “Correct me if I’m wrong,” Mike said, “but I thought we went by the Priceland Police Department’s book and not yours.” “And I still despise them for putting me with a mouthy little hotshot,” Pat said, rolling his eyes. “So now the score is Mike one and Pat zero,” Mike said with a smile. “Answer me,” Pat said, turning to Evan. Mike stood up and walked over to where Pat stood, he eased Pat aside and looked at Eddie. “Evan,” Mike said. “If you didn’t kill Eddie, then how did your stuff end up at the crime scene?” “I loan Eddie some of my stuff sometimes,” Evan said. “Or maybe it was planted. All I know is I didn’t kill Eddie. He was my best friend!” “Friendships turn sour,” Pat said. “Things like maybe he owed you money, he stole your girl, he let you take the blame for something he did?” “None of that is true,” Evan said, looking at his lawyer. “Besides property that belonged to my client, which could have easily been in possession of the victim at the time of his murder, do you have any other evidence?” Evan’s lawyer’s asked. “There’s always motive,” Pat said. “What I see here is that you don’t have proper grounds to hold my client in custody.” Mike nodded in agreement. “I have to agree.” Pat looked at Mike for a second. “Mike, can I speak to you outside?” Mike reluctantly followed Pat to the door and they walked out into the hallway. “I don’t know what angle you’re playing, Detective,” Pat said. “I know he’s guilty. I have a hunch--” “I don’t give a damn about your feelings or your hunches,” Mike said, a little snippy. “What I see in there is a kid…a lost and scared kid. And whatever it is that is clouding your judgment to the fact that you see him as anything else, is just terrible.” “I’ve seen one too many innocent lives taken by kids. Kids led astray because maybe their parents didn’t love them, or they got into drugs, they were bullied…that’s why, Mike. Columbine was carried out by kids, in case you forgot.” “This isn’t a kid who was bullied, turned to the whole Goth subculture, and opened fire in a school. This is a kid who is aching inside because he lost his best friend,” Mike replied. “Well then, for your sake and everyone else, I pray to God you’re right, Mike,” Pat said as he opened the door and walked back into the interrogating room. “Mike?” Larissa asked as she walked into the Police Station, her open jacket swaying with every step. “Larissa?” Mike asked, looking at her. “Can we talk?” Larissa asked. “Of course,” Mike answered. “About what, might I ask?” “It’s about Evan,” Larissa said. “He’s not guilty. I know it deep in my heart. Evan is a good kid from what I know of him. He’d never do something like this. Besides, he was in police custody when we were attacked last night.” “I have my own theories about last night,” Mike replied. “It supports the idea that there are two killers, or that the ‘killer’ from last night was an imposter sent to throw us off. You have to admit, for someone who wants us killed, they came off as very amateurish.” “So, you do think it’s Evan?” Larissa asked. “No, no I don’t,” Mike said. “I was just being honest. Whoever attacked us last night is either not the same person who killed Candy, Katie, and Eddie or they were trying to trick us. Either way, this killer or these killers are very intelligent.” “Well, anyway, I ran into someone who might be able to help prove Evan’s innocence,” Larissa said. “Are they here?” Mike asked, stretching to look behind Larissa. “Hi,” a young girl said, as she walked up to join Mike and Larissa. “I’m Blake. I was with Evan the night of Eddie's murder.” ___________________________________________________________ Billy yawned as he checked some movies back in and put them in the basket to be restocked. River was busy stocking the free Movie Times Magazine. “It’s weird,” Billy said. “Just a week ago, everything was normal. Now it’s like we’re living a horror movie. I fear for my life, now” “Just remember the basic horror movie rules and survival is likely,” River said. “Likely, not guaranteed,” Billy said. “The whole thing is bullshit anyway,” River said. “And that cop, I don’t trust him at all.” “I don’t trust you,” Billy said. “But don’t feel bad, I don’t trust anyone anymore.” “Same,” River said, giving Billy a look. “Damn it,” Billy said as he looked down into the drawer. “It’s gone.” “What’s gone?” River asked as he walked over to the counter. “The knife that Jesse kid had,” Billy explained. “I put it in here.” “Ooh, now knives are mysteriously disappearing,” River said with a chuckle. “Yeah, it’s not funny,” Billy said, slamming the drawer. “I can’t help but get the feeling that Jesse kid knows something,” River said. “Call it my natural intuition.” “Or call it a steaming load of bullshit,” Billy said with a smile. “I’m serious,” River said. “Ever get a feeling about something?” “I ate Taco Grande one time and I felt gassy,” Billy said, laughing. “Does that count?” River rolled his eyes. “And you sir, are a smartass.” ___________________________________________________________ Larissa sighed as she walked up Jayden’s driveway, her hands shoved in her pockets, looking down at the pavement as she walked. She stepped onto the porch and rang the doorbell, looking around awkwardly as she waited for Jayden to answer the door. “Larissa?” Jayden asked. “Come in, okay?” “Hi,” Larissa said shyly as she walked into the small house. “What brings you here?” Jayden asked. “I wanted to see how you were doing, if you were holding up,” Larissa explained. “I could use an ear,” Jayden said. “Well, I’m here,” Larissa replied. “Well, how about you sit down on the sofa and I will get you a cup of hot tea and we’ll talk when I get back?” “Sure,” Larissa said, taking a seat on the fancy sofa. Jayden walked into the kitchen and Larissa heard her scrambling around in there, seeming quite busy. “Do you need a hand?” Larissa asked. “No, I’m good,” Jayden called back from the kitchen. Larissa looked to her left at a large display cabinet. She was struck by what she saw, something that caught her attention. The cabinet was full of masks. All types, from Mardi Gras masks, Halloween masks, porcelain masks, to wooden African masks. “I see you found my little collection,” Jayden said. “I love masks. There is something amazing about the idea of pretending to be someone else. Ever since I went to Africa and picked up a few tribal masks, masks have been my obsession.” “I can tell,” Larissa said, looking around. “You don’t happen to have any bronze masks, do you?” “I don’t,” Jayden said. “I mean, I would love to add some to my collection, but they’re hard to find unless you have them custom made. I’ve found that the wooden tribal masks from Africa are by far my favorite. The stories behind them are amazing, too.” “I see,” Larissa said, walking back over to the couch and taking her seat. Jayden handed her a cup of hot tea, which smelled delicious as it is steam passed under Larissa’s nose. “I make it with orange, lemon, and honey,” Jayden said. “It smells great,” Larissa said. “Anyway, I know how hard it must be to have to close down the Coffee Shelf.” “The Coffee Shelf was my whole world, my livelihood. I invested so much time and money in it. But even if I were to fix it back after what happened, I could never reopen it. At least, not in that location. I couldn’t live with myself knowing that Katie died in there and no amount of new carpet could change that.” “Are you okay,” Larissa asked. Jayden nodded and she tried to push the tears out of her eyes. But it, was no use and she started crying hysterically. “I don’t know what to do with myself, Larissa. I’m lost without it. The Coffee Shelf was my everything and it’s such a part of my routine, I can’t function without it. It’s like I’m wandering around, lost in a daze.” Larissa reached over and put her hand on Jayden’s shoulder. “It’s okay.” “No, it’s not,” Jayden said. “I feel so selfish for being upset over losing my store when the truth is, an employee lost her life there.” “It’s understandable,” Larissa said. “Look at me, Jay.” Jayden turned to face Larissa. Larissa put both hands on Jayden’s shoulders and looked her in the eyes. “It’s not your fault, what happened to Katie. And you have every right to be upset about losing something so important to you. Don’t feel guilty.” Jayden looked back into Larissa’s eyes, confused and shaken up. She didn’t know what came over her, what possessed her to make her next move. She moved in toward Larissa and pressed her lips to hers. She opened her mouth slightly and felt Larissa pull away. “I’m sorry,” Larissa said. “I’m confused, and I’m still processing all of this. I really think I should go.” Larissa got up and started towards the door as Jayden sat there, dumbfounded at what she had done. “Thanks for the tea, by the way,” Larissa said as she opened the door. “It was really good.” ___________________________________________________________ As Larissa walked back to her car and got in, her cell phone rang. “Hello?” Larissa asked. “Hello,” the voice said. “Of course, you’re right about Evan not being the killer, but the police are never gonna believe you, Larissa. Not even that cop that you have your eyes on.” “Mike?” Larissa asked. “How do you know?” “There’s very little I don’t know,” the voice said. “I know all your deepest, darkest secrets, including Evan’s. In fact, I called the police and tipped them off about his. Now they’re really gonna doubt his innocence.” “I won’t let you get away with this this,” Larissa said. The voice laughed. “Like how your rapist got away, hmm?” “How do you know about that?” Larissa asked, very matter of fact. “I already told you, Larissa. I know everything.” The line went dead as Larissa pulled the phone from her ear, shaking. ____________________________________________________________ Clare stood at Jayden’s front door, waiting for an answer. Jayden finally came to the door. “Larissa, I already said that I’m sorry—” Jayden said as she opened the door, stopping as she saw Clare. “Sorry about what?” Clare asked. “Nothing,” Jayden said. “Come in, Clare? What can I do for you?” Clare smiled seductively as she walked in and threw her coat on the sofa. “I heard what happened at your store,” Clare said. “It was such a tragedy. I can’t even imagine how you must feel now that you’re closing the store down.” “I feel horrible,” Jayden said. “Incomplete.” “Hmm,” Clare said. “What you need is something to take your mind off things.” Jayden followed Clare back to her bedroom. “What do you have in mind?” Jayden asked. Clare looked at herself in the mirror before she turned around and walked over to Jayden. “Me,” Clare said. “Please,” Jayden said. “I need this, Clare. I need this- you- more than anything. I have never wanted or needed anything more in my life. Please.” As Clare pulled Jayden into her, she smiled to herself. “I knew you’d come running back to me, Jayden,” Clare said. “Some say my love is irresistible.” “I don’t wanna fight it,” Jayden said. “I can’t control myself right now. I’m powerless.” Clare grabbed Jayden’s hair and pulled her head back, exposing her neck. She began to kiss her neck passionately, intending to leave her mark. She smiled as she pulled away, looking at the pink blotch on Jayden’s neck. Jayden hurriedly and desperately started to undress, tossing her clothes aside. Clare soon followed, biting her lower lip as she stared at Jayden’s exposed body. Jayden didn’t resist as Clare grabbed her breasts and began to squeeze them gently, kissing her neck again gently. Jayden backed toward the bed, pulling Clare on top of her. She closed her eyes and gasped slightly as Clare’s lips touched her breast. “Yes,” Jayden hissed. Clare kissed her way down Jayden’s stomach and between her legs. She raised Jayden’s legs and put them on her shoulders. Jayden’s head was a spinning blur as she felt Clare kissing her into oblivion. “That’s it! Oh!” Jayden exclaimed as she grasped the covers, pulling them so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Jayden laid there gasping as she came down from her high, having to regain her composure. Her whole body was shaky, her knees weak, and her legs wobbly. “How was that?” Clare asked as she ran her finger along her bottom lip. “Amazing,” Jayden said. Clare chuckled slightly. “I’m not even done yet.” Jayden nearly fainted at the fluttering touch of Clare’s hands between her thighs. She closed her eyes and drifted back to nirvana. ____________________________________________________________ As Evan and Blake began to walk together out the door, Mike followed. “Look,” Mike said as he got out the door. “Someone called me today with an anonymous tip. I didn’t tell anyone because it would only complicate things for you, Evan. I know about the prostitute who died outside your house earlier this year. But, I know you didn’t kill her. I looked into it and her death was ruled an accident. But Detective Saunders is looking for something, anything, to hold against you.” “I didn’t have anything to do with either,” Evan said. “I know,” Mike said. “Your alibi during Eddie’s death checked out. But not everyone in that police station is on your side. Look, just lay low and stay out of trouble. What I’m doing for you is putting my job on the line.” Evan nodded. “Yes, sir.” “Alright,” Mike said. “Now get out if here.” Mike sighed as he watched Evan and Blake walk off together. He heard his phone ring and answered it without looking at it. “Hello, Mike,” the voice said. “You fell right into my trap.” “What trap?” Mike asked. “I’m the anonymous caller with that tip. I knew you’d help Larissa get Evan off, even despite a crucial piece of evidence that could keep him behind bars.” “That kid is innocent and doesn’t deserve to spend his life behind bars!” Mike said. “Let’s see,” the voice said. “That prostitute’s death was ruled an accident because eye witness accounts said that she was drunk and wandered in front of a speeding car. Now what would happen if I were to come forward and said otherwise, hmm? If I said that Evan pushed her in front of the car to keep his secret?” “Why are you so obsessed with Evan taking the fall for what you’re doing?” Mike asked. “Do you like scary movies?” The voice asked. “Yes, but that has nothing to do with—” “It’s like this, Mike,” the voice said. “Horror movies always finger the wrong guy. And while they’re busy worrying with him, my plan gets carried out.” “You’ll never get away with this,” Mike said. “I will find your sorry fucking ass and I will kill you.” “Tsk, tsk,” the voice said. “You just gave me some evidence to plant against you.” Mike’s face went white when he heard the recording of himself on the other end. “I will find your sorry fucking ass and I will kill you!” The recording said. “You wouldn’t,” Mike said. “I would,” the voice said. “Planting evidence is something you know all about from your time as a corrupt cop, right?” “Those days are behind me.” The voice laughed. “The past always comes back to bite us in the ass.” “How you do know all this?” Mike asked. “Because Michael, I know everything.” The phone clicked as the line went dead and Mike stood on the sidewalk, pulling the phone away from his ear. THIS EPISODE IS NOT YET FINISHED. CHECK BACK FOR MORE TOMORROW. Category:Episode